


About the God of the Sea

by AyeletSita



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeletSita/pseuds/AyeletSita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of the Sea lived for thousands of years. You didn't live for that long and stayed pure. Your morals bend, your faiths faded and in the end, he was sure, nothing would be left in your heart but darkness but for now, he smiled.<br/>A collection Poseidon moments through the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About the God of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> At first I intended to finish it with Percy declining immortality but in the end it just seemed right to finish it there. It's not one of my best works but I hope you'd enjoy it anyway.

'I really hate Athena,' was the first thought that passed his mind as he looked at the sleeping monster. Once a beautiful woman, Medusa slept soundlessly on the bed in front of him. Her features twisted into ugliness and her hair of snakes hissing at him protectively.  
Any mortal that would look at her would turn to stone. Poseidon wondered how long it'd take before she'd seek them out. It wasn't the first or the second monster created by the hand of the gods and sooner or later they all became the monsters people saw from the outside.  
Poseidon, of course, wasn't affected. Athena might have a short temper but she wasn’t the goddess of wisdom for nothing. She'd never give a monster a weapon that can be used against her.  
The Sea God reached toward the gorgon's face and the snakes shot toward him, threatening to bite. It wouldn't kill him, of course, probably wouldn't even hurt, but it was enough to remind him what become of the women he loved. He withdrew his hand.  
'Snakes,' he thought to himself. 'Are a very strange choice.' Snakes were poisonous, murderous and mortals feared them. In Egypt, he knew, the embodiment of Chaos was a snake named Apophis. Here, in Greece, however, snakes weren't bad creatures, not really. Two of his nephews carried staffs with snakes and one of them was the god of medicine (among other things). Why did Athena felt the need to award his lover with hair of snakes? He'd probably never know the answer.  
Looking at her sleeping from afar he could almost imagine that she was still the same woman underneath this curse but years of existence taught him otherwise. Perhaps she was still the same inside, at least for now, but Poseidon had to admit (at least to himself) that her new form repulsed him. He didn't come here to make things better, he came to say goodbye.  
"Farewell, my love," he whispered to the sleeping woman before leaving the cave at once.  
He really hated Athena.

He kept watching over Medusa through the ages. At the time, he remembered feeling a pang of jealousy when her sisters stood by her. It wasn't fair. Poseidon's siblings never were that supporting. He never really felt loved by them and he never really loved them back.  
Hades was feared by all gods. He was this weirdo, the outsider, the one no one liked. Most of the time God of the Sea try not to think about it, because the situation was what it was and he didn't like feeling guilty, but from time to time the realization dawned him. They exiled their big brother to the underworld and made him into a monster.  
Perhaps he should have done something, but it was too late now anyway. Hades hated them all by now, Zeus and him especially, and he was too twisted with darkness and rage to be saved. At least that's what Poseidon told himself. (It wouldn't be the first time he'd been wrong, whispered a small voice in his head but the Olympian had a lot of experienced with quieting it).  
Zeus was another matter entirely. Zeus was the king; he was in charge of him. And he had so much hate and resentment saved for him it was sometimes hard to control himself in his little brother's presence.  
Zeus was the shallowest god he ever met. Poseidon was far from innocent from the sin of cheating but his wife knew what she signed into when they got married and at least he loved them all. Zeus just loved the challenge. Sometime he just couldn't stand the thought of seeing something pretty and not take it as his own. Poseidon might have had a thousand of lovers, but he loved them all, at least for a little while.  
Zeus was also cruel and uncaring. He killed Poseidon's and Hades' children for no reason apart from them being too strong (in his opinion) to live. Hades, too, he supposed, attacked half bloods that he deemed dangerous but you couldn't compare the death rate to Zeus'. The God of the Sky was a serial killer.  
Poseidon killed many, many people; he'd be the last one to deny. He was probably the most short tempered of his siblings and was quick to change his mind. But at least he cared. Everything Poseidon did he did with an emotion. Every killing, every cheating, it was always because he loved the women or his children or was so angry when those he trusted failed him. But Zeus? He just couldn't help it. He just had to do it because he was still the spoilt child that mommy loved best.  
At some point in time Poseidon promised himself he wouldn't kill children – not directly, at least. Kids still died in earthquakes and tsunamis but Poseidon swore to himself that he'd never sent a specific monster, or wave, or a curse against a child that couldn't lift a sword. It was just after his brother slaughtered three of his children before the youngest even started to walk. He'd never become that, he promised, he was many things but that kind of monster wasn't one of them.

He found out about Thalia Grace when she was two years old. His brother thought he was so discreet but Poseidon knew him. It was just like him to underestimate his abilities.  
The girl was taken to the park by her mother while he watched. The mother was pretty, beautiful, even, and that was all for his brother. She sat down on a bench near a tree and the toddler rose quickly to her feet and started exploring.  
'If Hera ever found out…' he thought to himself. Funny, really, the way he worried about the things his sister could do to the young girl. Hera could be just a cruel as her husband. Sometimes even more, it was a matter of perspective. Poseidon had no doubt she'd kill the girl immediately.  
Zeus broke his oath, two of them. Hera only cared of his oath to her but their other brother would be more concerned with the second one. Zeus swore by the river Styx that he wouldn't father any more children. He barely lasted forty years. Hades was cold, but mostly fair. This child shouldn't have been born. Yet looking at her, stumbling on the grass and rising back on her feet, all he could feel was emptiness. No anger, no rage, just acceptance. The girl was here now and for as long as she didn't go against him she was there to stay.  
Poseidon visited her a couple more times over the years, up until she died, really. Looking as she grew into an almost woman with the Big Three's black hair and his brother's blue eyes. She was a strong girl, a furious one and Poseidon couldn't help but admire her strength as she dealt his her ill mother and younger brother. She didn't fall apart when he supposedly died and never gave up when the cold nights on the streets tried to swallow her whole.  
He didn't get involve when Hades found out and tried to kill her (and succeed, really). His older brother wanted him to join in and help. His conscience wanted him to save the strong girl he was almost proud to call his niece. In the end, he did nothing.

He met Sally on the beach but he kept an eye on her long before. She was beautiful, of course, but that wasn't the reason Poseidon left Olympus and came down to talk to her. She was the most brilliant woman he's seen in quite a while and for the Sea God it meant forever. She faced all the obstacles and trials the world had to offer with a deep breath and a smile. She lost all her family and lived to tell the tale. She was magnificent.  
He only ever allowed himself to get close to her because Zeus did at first. He promised to himself he'd be more careful. He failed.

It was really sad how easily he could've watched Thalia but his own son was out of limits. He couldn't risk being discovered, couldn't be a part of his life according to the most sacred of laws. It made him a little bitterer. When you had many children you didn't feel the need the know them, to be close to them, but when you only had one, and his life were so fragile, not being able to talk to him was the worst torture of all.  
He only saw him once. Young Percy was about one year old at the time. The boy really took after him. He had the same black hair, the same sea-green eyes and the same faint odor of the sea.  
It would be less than three years later that Sally would marry this disgusting thing that called itself a man to mask the boy's scent. Sally would suffer almost a decade to protect their son and Poseidon would watch her with love and pride. This woman was incredible.  
And as for Percy… He never dared to touch him while he'd visited, just watch him as the boy giggled and tried to grub his nose.  
"I'm sorry, son," he told the young demigod. "I'm so, so sorry."  
The baby wasn't bothered by his words and giggled again. Poseidon wouldn't help but to smile faintly.  
"We would meet again, one day," he said, mostly talking to himself instead to the baby. "Meanwhile, take care."

When Poseidon actually met his son he messed up but looking back at it he was so happy that they actually met that he didn't care. His son suffered so much and he was going to go through much more before he'd find rest but he was alive for now.  
Poseidon smiled.  
The God of the Sea lived for thousands of years. You didn't live for that long and stayed pure. Your morals bend, your faiths faded and in the end, he was sure, nothing would be left in your heart but darkness but for now, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a commet if you liked the fic and\or you have time:)


End file.
